This invention relates generally to high speed, on-the-fly line printers, one example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,097. This invention includes subject matter that constitutes an improvement on the invention disclosed in that certain U.S. patent application Ser. No. 572,067 filed Apr. 28, 1975 by John A. Pylant et al.
There is a continuing need for electromechanical line printers characterized by high-speed, malfunction-free operation as well as simplicity, ruggedness and low cost, and highly compact design. No prior printers of which we are aware meet all these needs and with the unusual advantage as are now afforded by the present invention. Also, no such prior printers were capable of accepting forms or print sheets of a wide variety of sizes.